Takiguchi Yukihiro
|japanesename = 滝口 幸広（たきぐち・ゆきひろ) |romaji = Takiguchi Yukihiro |character = Oishi Shuichiro |birthday = May 29, 1985 |bornin = Chiba Prefecture, Japan |Generation = Seigaku 3rd|headerbkgndcolor = #0033CC |headertextcolor = #FFFFFF |age = |prev = Suzuki Hiroki |next = Toyoda Yuya}} Yukihiro Takiguchi (滝口 幸広 Takiguchi Yukihiro), also called Takky by the most of his colleagues, is a Japanese actor born on May 29, 1985 in Chiba prefecture. He's headed by Stardust Promotion. In TeniMyu, he plays the role of Oishi Shuichiro in the third-generation Seigaku cast. He graduates with the entire cast in Absolute King Rikkai feat. Rokkaku ~ Second Service with the exception of Yanagishita Tomo who stays as an alternate for the fourth-generation Seigaku cast. He was one of the seven original members of the unit PureBOYS, but he graduated from the group in March 2008. TeniMyu *Advancement Match Rokkaku feat. Hyotei Gakuen *Absolute King Rikkai feat. Rokkaku ~ First Service *Dream Live 4th *Absolute King Rikkai feat. Rokkaku ~ Second Service *Dream Live 7th (Guest) Theater/Filmography *Water Boys 2 (as Toba; 2004) *Kurotokage (2005) *Chakushin Ari (as Honda Tatsuya; 2005) *Mahousentai Majirenja (as Takaki; 2005) *Unfair (as Seita Toru; 2006) *Shokyuu Kyoushitsu (2006) *Water (as Ryouun; 2007) *Koisuru Nichiyoubi 「O Hikkoshi」(as Yoshida Takashi; 2007) *Yoshimoto Director's 100 - Akatsuki no Shi, Dakishimete (2007) *Asakusa Fukumaru Ryokan 2 Series (as Kajiyama Toshiharu; 2007) *PureBOYS 7Cheers! ~ Tobe! Jibun to iu Daichi Kara (as Tsukiura Kouta; 2007) *Oishii Timing (2008) *Tadashi Ouji no Tsukuri Kata (as Soma Fumi; 2008) *Binbou Danshi Bonbimen (as Abe, 2008) *Takumi-kun- Soshite, Harukaze ni Sasayaite (as Akaike Shouzou; 2008) *Tokyo Ghost Trip (as Inui Roku; 2008) *Gokusen 3 Series (as Kunimura; 2008) *Typhoon #14 Monshiro (as Shouta; 2008) *Ani to Boku no Fuufugenka (2009) *Atashi-tachi no Momoiro Nikkai Dai 5-Kai 「Cappuccino ~ Ototo no Tomodachi~」(as Jun; 2009) *Takumi-kun - Niji-iro no Garasu (as Akaike Shouzou; 2009) *Koishite Akuma ~ Vampire Boy ~ (as Vampire; 2009) *Buzzer Beat ~ Gakkeppuchi no Hiro ~ (as Yosano; 2009) *Boukensha-tachi (as Shichirou; 2009) *Ikemen Bank The Movie (2009) *pnish* produce vol. 5 Reverse Historica (2009) *Oretachi wa Tenshi da! No Angel no Luck (as Fujinami Akihiko; 2009) *Koroshiya Syuu ~ Shoot me ~ (2009) *Takumi-kun - Bibou no Detail (as Akaike Shouzou; 2010) *Arienai! (as Yamamura Koichirou; 2010) *Byakkotai The Idol (2010) *Tsuki to Uso to Satsujin (as Okudera Kousuke; 2010) *Boukensha-Tachi Saien (as Shichirou; 2010) *pnish* produce Panic Cafe (2011) *Getsuyou Golden Midorikawa Keibu VS Satsujin Toranpu (as Fujimura Kimihiko; 2011) *Sengoku Danshi (as Date Masamune; 2011) *Takumi-kun - Pure (as Akaike Shouzou; 2011) *Kourin Fight (as Sanada Yukimura; 2011) *Peace Maker - Shinsengumi Sanjou (as Ichimura Tatsunosuke; 2011) *Gangsta (2011) *Letter (2011) *Takumi-kun - Ano, Hareta Aozora (as Akaike Shouzou; 2011) *Oedu nabesai ~ Anmari Hashagi Sugiru to Uta re Chau yo~ (as Terasaka Kichiemon; 2011) *Bokura no Toshoshitsu ~ Minnade dokusho-kai~ (2012) *Bokura no Toshoshitsu (2012) *Highschool Uta Gekidan Otoko Gumi (as Kiryuu Akira; 2012) *Shuuden Baibai (as Takuya; 2013) *Dream Jumbo Takara Bu Ne ~ Kesshite o Togame Kudasaimasu Na~ (as Nurari Hyon; 2013) Websites *Official Blog *Previous Blog *Stardust Promotion Profile *English Wikipedia *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Seigaku Category:Actors Category:Seigaku 3rd